


Will you be my Daddy?

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis 28<br/>Harry 18<br/>Harry is a sugar baby who wants a powerful new Daddy<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my Daddy?

Louis Tomlinson took the elevator down to the bar and ordered a drink on the house; perks of being the main investor of this Casino. He sat in the dimly lit corner and drank his aged Scotch. A tall man with long, loose, brown curls sat right next to him and ordered a beer. He was wearing skin tight black jeans, horrid brown boots, and a lilac sweater. If the girly sweater wasn’t odd enough, he had tattoos peeking out by his collar bones from the big scoop neck, and more black ink showing on his arms from the rolled up sleeves. He was quite amusing the way he sat there so serious, but looked like a giant five year old trapped in an adult body, with the style of a famous gay YouTuber. Just then the man looked over to him with his deep emerald eyes.  
“Hello.” He said; Louis was caught off guard by his deep gravelly voice.  
“Afternoon.” He replied. They stared at each other for a while before Harry said “Did you want something?” Louis normally would have been put off, but Harry clearly didn’t mean in in a rude way, it was charming; when he said it he came across as genuinely asking the question.  
“No, why?”  
“Well, it’s just that you were staring at me.” Louis got hot, was he really staring?  
“Just observing.” He played it cool.  
“Well alright then, guess I don’t mind being observed by someone like you.” Harry smirked.  
“Someone like me?” Louis chuckled.  
“Yeah, someone like you.” This man had the most languid voice he had ever heard. “You look sophisticated, so you clearly have some kind of intellectual thought process about me. You’re drinking a scotch so you’re clearly older than me; although I wouldn’t be able to tell just how old you are because you’re so fit. And you’re wearing an original Stuart Hughes suit, so you defiantly have more than a lot of money.”  
Louis was more than amused now, he was intrigued. “So you don’t mind someone staring at you as long as they’re sophisticated, older than you, and rich?” He smiled into his drink as he asked “You’re a sugar baby aren’t you?” Louis teased.  
Harry smiled, finishing off his beer in one long gulp and ordered another one. He turned to Louis and looked him straight in the eyes “Yes.”  
Louis was only partially joking, but this man just admitted to actually being a sugar baby, so he decided to have some fun with him. He edged his chair closer to Harry’s just a bit and asked “So where’s your daddy baby?”  
Harry didn’t look fazed at all. “Don’t have one anymore. That’s why I’m drinking alone. He never would have let me come here without his supervision.”  
Louis didn’t know if he was concerned or turned on by the fact that he actually was a sugar baby. This boy actually, truly liked older men with money who buy him things and fuck him when their wife isn’t around. Between concerned and turned on, he figured the later.  
Louis ordered another scotch. “What happened?”  
He looked at his ugly boots as he spoke. “His wife came home early while we were in their bed. She freaked out and kicked me out of their house. The next day he told me to meet him for lunch, so I did thinking he left her to be with me like he said he would. When he showed up late, he was still wearing his ring and all he did was pay for lunch, write me a check for twenty thousand dollars and leave without even a kiss goodbye. I haven’t heard from him since, so I came here to gamble all of his money away.”  
They were silent. “Why not save the money?” Louis suggested.  
“I don’t want his money. That wasn’t what it was about. He always said he loved me and he only bought me things because I deserved to be spoiled for being such a good boy.” Louis tried not to get too turned on from the words of his sad story. “But when he just cut me a check after it was all over, I felt like some sort of prostitute or home wrecker. I didn’t mind the things he bought me, because he always made me believe it was out of love; but a cold hard check? I don’t want that kind of money. If I saved it I would always feel like I couldn’t have saved it without him. I’m not helpless…” his voice got quiet, more like he was talking to himself and he forgot Louis was even there. “Just wanted to be loved that’s all.”  
The sound of Louis’ glass clinking on the table snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked back up at Louis’ blue eyes.  
“What’s your name?” Louis asked him.  
“My name doesn’t matter; just want to be here, gamble away his money, and leave.”  
“Well alright then, Curly.” Harry smiled at the name he had been given and finished his second beer. He ordered another one but Louis chimed in to the bar tender that the rest of Harry’s drinks were to be charged to Louis’ card. Harry thanked him and started downing another one, visually becoming less tense the more he drank. “First of all, he was a fool to have treated you that way. Second, do you want to come up to my room and have a chat, maybe sober up a little?” Harry slowly blinked and nodded a yes. He gulped down the rest of his third beer and moved slowly to get up; his intoxicated body in no hurry.  
Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and noticed that he was a good four inches taller; he hoped it was just because of his stupid boots. They got to the elevator and as Louis pushed the button to the top floor, he felt Harry’s eyes on his back. When he turned around, he caught Harry clearly checking him out, and Louis began to wonder if bringing a charming drunk, sugar baby back up to his room was the smartest thing to do.  
They got to his room and Harry’s mouth was agape as he looked around the room. “Wow, this is incredible.”  
“How did you get into this whole sugar baby thing?” Louis began to wonder while sitting them both down on his couch.  
“Well, I started thinking about it after I realized just how strong my Daddy Kink is.” Harry stated and Louis’ breath hitched in his throat. “I suppose my Daddy Kink, plus being attracted to older men, plus living in a shit flat making minimum wedge equaled to being a sugar baby.”  
Louis adjusted his trousers to make his semi less noticeable. Louis’ silence made Harry continue.  
“My first Daddy was thirty nine; Liam. I was seventeen in school and when he picked me up in his sports car, I loved the feeling of everyone in school watching me drive away with him. It made me feel dirty and older, but also younger and important. Although I loved those feelings, the feeling I loved the most was his cock.” Louis was sporting a serious boner at the moment. He crossed his legs to avoid Harry seeing it. “Just having him man handle me because he was older turned me on immensely.” Harry closed his eyes leaning back against the couch as if he were imagining these dirty memories. “I was always submissive and he fucking loved that.” Harry smiled. “It was such a rush walking into school the next morning being sore because I had been used and pounded into relentlessly the night before. Everyone knew too, that was great.” His eyes were still closed and he placed his large hand on his chest and slowly moved it down to his lower tummy, almost sensually. “All of the high school boys wanted me, but they all knew that I was getting properly fucked by older, wiser men.”  
Just then Harry opened his eyes looking over to Louis. “That’s how I got into the whole sugar baby thing. After one Daddy, I was hooked. I’m only eighteen, so Zayn; the one who ended it with a check; was my third Daddy.”  
“You’re only eighteen?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah, how old did you think I was?” Harry asked curiously.  
“Just twenty one because the bar tender didn’t even think to card you.”  
“Well I guess I look older than I do.” Harry sighed “Well anyway, I want a new Daddy.”  
Louis shifted uncomfortably turned on. “I’m sure you’ll find one.”  
“No, I don’t want to look for one, because I already found one. I want you to be my Daddy.” Harry said scooting over to him, voice suddenly lower.  
“I can’t, I’m only twenty eight.” Louis knew that was an irrelevant reason, but he honestly couldn’t think of anything else to say to deny Harry.  
“Yeah you’re my youngest Daddy yet, but I want you so much.” Harry practically moaned while crawling into his lap, straddling him. Louis froze under Harry. “Oh, feels like you want me to be your baby too, don’t you Daddy?” Harry asked feeling his fully hard cock under him. Louis was silent so Harry rocked his bum down against his erect cock.  
“C-curly you’re a little more than buzzed, and we can’t do this.” Louis choked out as Harry didn’t let up.  
“Oh come on Daddy.” He began to grind figure eights against his hard cock. Louis couldn’t take it anymore. Louis’ strong hands forcefully grabbed Harry’s hips under his sweater and whispered darkly in his ear.  
“If you want to be my baby, then pleasure Daddy correctly.”  
Harry moaned and kissed Louis hard. Louis kissed back and leaned forward taking his suit jacket off. Harry grinded hard back and forth motions onto Louis’ hard cock as Louis pulled off his sweater and tangled his fingers in Harry’s long curls. He pulled him back forcefully by his hair causing Harry to let out a loud moan; obviously taking a liking to his hair being pulled. He kissed love bites down Harry’s pale neck and reached up his shirt to play with his hard nipples in his fingertips.  
“Ohh fuck!” Harry whined; he was very sensitive.  
“Strip for me baby.” Louis ordered, and Harry immediately stood up and did just that. Harry, already shirtless, removed his belt and kicked off his boots. Louis slid his nice trousers off and shucked them to the side along with his coat and shirt. He began to palm himself through his black briefs as Harry wiggled out of his tight jeans. Louis tossed his head back at the sight of Harry reviling a white lace thong. Louis took in the site of this beautiful boy before him. Long, tousled curls swept out of his face just touching his shoulders, deep emerald eyes black with lust, red bitten lips, and dark love bites beginning to form on his neck. His hard nipples, dark pink from being tugged and endlessly long limbs standing at an innocent pose while wearing white lace panties. “Beautiful.” Louis spoke making Harry smile. “C’mere.”  
Harry slowly walked to Louis but instead of getting on his lap, he sank to his knees. “Can I suck you Daddy?” Louis nodded, his mind too clouded with lust to form words. Louis was always dominant, but he’s never been with a boy this submissive. It was driving him mad, and he loved every bit of it.  
Harry pulled Louis’ hard cock out of his briefs and began to drag his tongue up the base, swirling it around the tip, just slightly gliding across the slit. Louis’ rigid cock was glistening with saliva when he was done teasing him. Louis began to get impatient so Harry took Louis into his warm mouth, pressing his tongue flat along the underside of his shaft. As he slowly bobbed his head up and down, Louis took a tight grip of Harry’s hair in his hand. He guided Harry, slightly pulling harder than necessary, making Harry moan; sending vibrations throughout his cock. It was a simple blow, he knew Harry was being lazy on purpose. One reason being Harry was only eighteen so he was still a light weight when it came to beer, and the second reason being that Harry was in fact a sugar baby, so he knew what he wanted. He knew how much better it could be; so he teased Louis until he finally caught on.  
“You’re not being a very good boy Curly.” Louis scolded. “I know what you’re on about. You want me to punish you.” Harry practically purred at that. “Hands and knees baby; don’t touch yourself.” Louis commanded as he got up to fetch the lube and condom. When he returned Harry had stripped from his panties (which was a shame, but Louis would’ve ruined them anyway) and was on all fours exposing his puckered hole. “You look so pretty baby.” Harry slightly wiggled his bum. Louis leaned in to run his tongue flat across it, making Harry moan under his breath. “It’s a shame that you’ve been bad. Wasn’t planning on punishing you, was gonna take my time, open you up with my tongue and fingers, stretch you real good.” Harry whimpered. “However you need to be punished for teasing me and giving me a half assed blow.” Harry hung his head between his shoulders, cock leaking. “You see, I’m a powerful man. I’m used to getting what I want; used to being properly pleased. Although there are a few times when I let some young bloke blow me at a club and he’d be pissed so it’d be awful. Those irrelevant blokes, I’m used to punishing them. You however, I expected more from you. Thought you’d be good for me curly.”  
Harry immediately spoke up. “I will be good for you, promise.” Harry whined.  
“We’ll see.” Louis muttered before bringing his hand down hard to Harry’s bum. Harry jolted, almost falling to his face at the surprise smack. Louis gave him another spank, this time Harry being ready for it. After a few more, Harry’s bum began to turn red like his lips, and he was leaking profoundly.  
“W-want your cock.” Harry moaned.  
“Ah-ah-ah, this is a punishment. You’ll get my cock when I let you get it, do you understand me?”  
“Yes.” Harry earned another hard spank.  
“Yes what?” Louis asked angrily.  
“Y-yes Daddy.” Harry spoke up.  
Louis began to rim Harry, teasing him just like Harry had done to Louis. Louis pressed his hot tongue against Harry’s pink hole. Harry’s stomach tightened as he moaned out in pleasure. Louis lapped all around it; finally he pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. “Ohh yeahh!” Louis knew this was pleasuring Harry, but the punishment would come soon as Louis was rimming Harry for so long, Harry was practically begging for more. He didn’t want to anger Louis further be demanding, so he just sent him signals, hoping Louis wouldn’t delay his orgasm anymore. Harry pushed his bum back against his tongue moaning and gripping the couch pillows.  
“Gonna give you my cock now baby.” Louis announced.  
Harry was happy until he remembered this is punishment, so he wouldn’t be getting any prep. The thought made him a little apprehensive, but it was quickly overpowered with lust and want as Louis nudged his tip against Harry’s wet hole.  
Louis slowly but surely began to enter Harry. The stretch was painful, but Harry had a pain kink on the side. By the time Louis had bottomed out, Harry was crying and moaning at the same time. He felt as if he were being torn open, but in the best way. The pressure was so intense, he was so thankful when Louis began to thrust in and out of him.  
Louis’ thrusts were hard and deep, constantly hitting Harry’s prostate. Harry’s pornographic moans came to a halt as Louis stopped thrusting all together and pulled out, leaving the tip barely in. Harry whined in confusion.  
“Want my cock baby?” Louis asked.  
“Y-yes Daddy so bad.” Harry groaned out.  
Louis kept one hand securely on his hip, imprinting bruises from his fingertips, and one gripped in his curls.  
“Ohh Daddy please, wan-NEED your big cock s-so badly it hurts. Please fuck me Daddy, punish me, I’ve been bad I’m sorry!”  
Louis slammed right into Harry’s prostate. His momentum and speed not letting up as Harry bounced back onto his cock. “So good for me baby, so tight.”  
“ohh YES Daddy r-right there!” Harry’s mind got cloudy as Louis reached around him to jerk him off.  
Louis leaned to whisper against the shell of his ear “Cum for me.” Harry lost it, cumming so hard he saw white. He felt Louis’ thrust getting sloppy and irregular as he came with a low groan. He pulled out of Harry and they both lay next to each other covered in cum and sweat.  
Harry looked over to Louis and smirked. “That wasn’t really a punishment ya’know.”  
Louis smiled at the ceiling and said “I know. I was going to fuck you dry, or not let you cum at all, but what happened with that Liam guy really just made me mad. Plus, you’re too cute to punish.”  
“Harry.”  
“What?” Louis asked confused.  
“My name’s Harry. Harry Styles.”  
“Louis-“  
“Tomlinson, I know who you are.”  
Louis’ eyes widened. “You pretended you didn’t know who I was?” Louis questioned and Harry just nodded smiling. “Cheeky little bastard.” They laughed.  
It was quiet and they were content as Harry asked “Will you be my Daddy?”  
Louis smiled “Ofcourse baby. I told you that you’d find one didn’t I? Also, I don’t plan on leaving you.” He smiled and Harry leaned in to kiss him. Happy with the new found knowledge that after one door closes, another one opens.


End file.
